


Log Entries

by BlkPhoenix7



Series: Log Entries [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkPhoenix7/pseuds/BlkPhoenix7
Summary: An original story told through the log entries of the pilot and captain of an experimental star ship.
Series: Log Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Log Entry 1

Wow. That's all I have to say. Such an amazing view.

This is my first log entry as I start the mission. Not sure how many of these I'll actually make. I have a lot to do. I'm only doing this one because I'm bored and waiting for the tanks to fill, for the fuel to be transferred, the batteries to charge. All things I have to keep an eye on, and nothing I can do anything about to make go faster.

I've been up here in orbit a few times, but there has never been any windows. A lot of people just cannot deal with it, so they don't have windows. There are just displays showing what people think is out there. Not what really is. I get to see it now, because I need to. It was actually one of the tests I passed. Soooo many tests.

Ah! There's the fuel finished. Store load completed. 5% left to 100 on the batteries. Last thing will be the fuel for the drive. The new drive. The reason I am sitting in this chair, trained up like the astronauts of old. It has been centuries since we trained real astronauts. But the robots cannot do this, they fry the second the drive comes online if they are active. The tech's say that there is no kind of insulation or shielding that can prevent it. So no robots on this mission. Therefore I have to know EVERYTHING!!!

Here comes the fuel rods. I don't know how it works, not really. I understand the theory, kinda... If it works. It'll make traveling to the colonies take a few hours, instead of the months using the current drives. They call it an ARC drive. The fuel for it is, if you'll believe it, rods of braided Exotic, 14 dimensional matter, and Dark Matter. Or so they told me. How am I to know? If, and this is a big IF here. If this works, I will be a hero. If it fails. Well... I'll trust the techs. It is going to work.

Time for the final check list. It's almost time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	2. Log Entry 2

Fuel rods are loaded, but now control is making me wait. They say that the conditions are not right. They are correct. We need to let the solar storm pass. I've suggested some alternatives. I mean. The Viteză Furie is more than capable of outrunning the storm, but that is not the direction they want me to go. So I have to wait. Turns out these logs are going to be more useful than I thought.  
  
It might be days, but I do get it. They want this test to be perfect. I'm only going to the farthest colony on Kohelic, what was once known as Kepler-1638 a few centuries ago. That's about 880 parsecs, 2900 light years or so. Give or take. It should take me three days, according to the tech's. I'm supposed to drop out of jump after two days to confirm where I am, that I am on course, test navigation systems, etc..., etc..., etc... They're killing me with this. Not that I need to do it, but they keep repeating it as if I was going to forget it.  
  
Oh well. I've pentuple checked everything. Everything is locked. My command codes are entered and the system is locked to my command set. It would literally take an act of the systems congress and the Presidents advisory council combined to override me. I could just leave now, but I won't. I won't because this working is important. It is important to not just this world. It is important to all of the colonies, and our ability to make more colonies. There is in fact only 30 worlds that we can actually colonize without massive engineering projects to alter their environments. There are LOTS of worlds within 10,000 light years, but only 30 we can readily live on.  
  
Well. On that note. I'm going to go make sure my quarters, the galley, and everything else is properly set up. Got nothing better to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	3. Log Entry 3

Took long enough. Had to wait a whole week before the storms passed and the sensors all agreed that space was in a state that the drive would work as advertised. I get it. I understand just about everything about the Viteză Furie, the drive, everything. At the same time, it is all a bit beyond me. Talk of dimensional folding, virtual gravity shunts, and other jargon. I guess I really don't need to know all the details.

There is a difference between knowing and understanding. I know the words, but understand them all. Maybe not so much. I know what that part and that other part are. I know where they go, and I know how to tell when I need to do X or Y. That, I hope. Will be enough.  
  
Now. I am outbound. Unlike the current drive systems, I have to get to what the techs call, smooth space. Which means I have to thrust well beyond the gravity well of the planet. Need to get out into interplanetary space. So the Viteză Furie has engines unlike anything we have ever put on a ship before. Fusion Torches is what they called them. I'm essentially riding the flame of a continuous fusion burn.  
  
We haven't sent people beyond the gravity well in more than two centuries. The current drives let us just jump from planet to planet, but they are slow. It takes a week to get to Centar5, only 4 light years. The new drive should let us get there in an hour. But to work, it needs smooth space. So not only do I get to be the first person beyond the gravity well in centuries. I get to break all speed records in the process. I'm doing .5c and I have only been thrusting for an hour.

It is thrilling. They say another storm has surprised them, so I am literally pouring on the speed and expect to be initiating the drive in another hour, doing just shy of .8c, and just ahead of the storm. If I didn't have inertial damper system, I'd be a smear on the back wall. Rather glad the techs seem to know what they are doing, even if I don't always fully understand what they are saying.

Got my music playing loud, despite the complaints of control. What are they going to do? I'm the fastest person ever, and there is nothing they can do now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	4. Log Entry 4

Waiting. I swear, this mission has been nothing but waiting. It is all good though. I have broken ever speed record in existence that we know of. I'm doing .928c. There is definitely some temporal deflection, but he dampers are doing their jobs keeping the forces of the acceleration at bay, and doing the other advertised thing. They are keeping the temporal deflection of being so close to the speed of light to less than a full second, where it should be significantly more. About 5 minutes per second back home.  
  
So, thrusting for two days. .983c... Oh!! it went up. Sweet! I am just in front of the solar storm, about 20 light minutes, so 30 minutes of travel in front of the storm. Still getting a few neutrinos and other lighter particles from the leading edge, but the tech's say not to worry. I'm in smooth space now and have been waiting on the final checks by ET/EC comms. I'm clear of the planets as my course first took me several light days north of the orbital plane before turning towards my target.

Ah, there it is. I knew they'd be signaling soon. The drive systems is primed and charged. I'm moving almost as fast as light itself and am about to Jump. If this works. I'll be the first. I'll be recorded in the history of all things, forever. Heck, I already am just for trying.

Just waiting. Yeah, still waiting, on the drives own sensors to go green. Meaning it likes the conditions of the space right in front of us and we can jump. Kinda scared. Space has gotten kinda cloudy, which is weird. Took a picture. It is beautiful. Tech's say not to worry, that it is just the drive front loading space in front of me. Whatever that means.

I have a green! Here we go!! Drive engaged! History here I come.... Wait... What? Is that? Gravity waves? But... I just... asdljlklmlkalshfSLKDFALHSL!!(*&(^)(*&(ljdnf)#r.........

<<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>> | <<>>

Archivists Note: The Image and Log Entry loaded here, tagged Log Entry 4, are the last transmissions received from the Viteză Furie just before it activated the new drive. There can be no communication while the ship is in jump, not even via the Electron-Tunnel (ET) or the Entangled Comm (EC). The Viteză Furie and it's captain have been declared lost. The garbled last part of the transmission has been kept as it is likely the final sounds of the Viteză Furie and it's captain.

As of this note's entry, it has been 60 standard days since the Viteză Furie entered jump using the new drive. While the tech's suggest that the Viteză Furie and it's captain may still be alive, they believe that the non-smooth space that erupted just as the Viteză Furie entered jump would likely have resulted in the ships destruction. The explosion itself happening somewhere too distant to detect.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	5. Log Entry 5

the drive....

Shit! Bok!! Skit!!! Gravity waves!?! Come on Viteză. Hold together. This is not what the tech's described. Everything weird. Readings are all wrong. Drive seems to be humming along happily, but every instrument has gone completely insane.

Okay. Slow down. Take a deep breath!

The tech's said that only a small group of sensors are going to work while in jump. Should have turned off everything else..... There. Done. Now then. Take stock of what is going on....

Seems the Jump cut off the Log, so it automatically started the next one. I'm okay with that. Let's see. Sensors say we are in jump, and did so cleanly. So... Were those gravity wave readings just an artifact of the drive activation? I guess I'll have to ask the tech's once I get to Kohelic. If I get to Kohelic. The readings are still not what they said I should see.

Then again. It isn't as if the tech's actually know what I am going to see. None of the robotic probes were able to provide more than a few seconds of data, and I'm several minutes in at this point. Oh! Twenty actually. I'll have to check the med read outs. Confirm if I lost consciousness. The tech's said I might during the first jump because my brain isn't able to process the jump itself. Described it kinda like a reboot, only you'd pick up right were you left off, mentally.

Readings on the jump sensors is still weird, but what do I know. There is no guide for what I should actually see. It is all just pure speculation on the part of the Tech's. Need to stay in jump for three days. Drop out and confirm location, then complete the jump to Kohelic. Figure I'll drop out after two days, as I was doing .3c faster than their calculations, and that could explain the weird readings. I'm just going faster. They did say speed is a factor.

I almost hope I overshoot Kohelic on the first jump and have to back-track. Add another record to the belt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	6. Log Entry 6

I've been in jump for three hours now, and the readings, from those sensors that are supposed to work while in jump, are just getting weirder. The problem is. The tech's told me that they are all experimental. Everyone one of them is untested, and they didn't know if they would actually work, if the information that they give would be useful, accurate, or render data on what they are supposed to.

Like the speed reading. I thought it was broken at first, but it is in fact pegged. Suggesting that I am moving faster, in relation to real space, than the device can read. However, there is no frame of reference, and I don't know how it works, because the tech's were just guessing when they built it. So I could be literally stationary and come out of jump right were I left.

The view outside has changed. The walls look solid, like I'm traveling through a stone bore hole. Though, I suppose that isn't as far from the truth, assuming things are working as I understand they do. The new drive is supposed to essentially burrow through the extra dimensions of space-time that are not normally accessible to us, not normally visible to us. The current drive systems do that, but they only go one or two dimensions deep. The new drive is supposed to go much deeper. Now that I think about it, the tech's were rather vague on that one.

Damn. There really is no telling. Maybe the drive is still digging and what I am seeing is just deeper levels of space-time than ever before. Though I suppose that would be true regardless.

There are no windows on the current ships because they say that it is a featureless void that will mess with your mind. If you stare at it too long, that void will stare back at you. Just about every early pilot, back when they still had windows that were open while in FTL flight, went completely insane after more than a few trips. All of them going stark raving mad, screaming about all sorts of insanity. Saying they could start to see things out there in the void. That it wasn't empty, but that things lived there. I know. Crazy.

But... As crazy as that is. I am suddenly wondering.... Why does the Viteză Furie have windows? They're real windows. Sure. Protected by shields, and made of optical diamond reinforced by several processes that make the diamond of these windows stronger than a natural diamond by a factor of a thousand. Yet, they are still just windows. I have a lot of windows. They wrap around the control room. There is a very large window, with displays layered on the inner surface, in the rec room. Same for the galley. My quarters has three. None in engineering, or the store rooms. The lab and other functional rooms do.

This is gonna bug me. Then again, what I see out the windows is not the insanity causing void reported by those early pilots. More questions for the tech's once I get back home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	7. Log Entry 7

16 hours in Jump. The readings have not improved, and the view outside has only gotten weirder. I've given up on the so-called sensors. They really are not telling me anything. They cannot show me where I am or if I am even actually moving, though the view outside sure implies it.

The fact that I have so many windows is still bugging me. Then there is the fact that I have a fully stocked lab, and stores more appropriate for a long expedition to a new world. It's just odd, but maybe I'm just reading into things where I shouldn't be. They said the ship was stocked in case something went wrong, since it is an experimental ship, and I ended up stranded on a non-colony world. That way I'd be able to survive the months it would take for a normal drive ship to reach me for rescue.

Okay. That make sense. I'm just a bit freaked out by the windows. Maybe this is what they really went through. Those old pilots. IT really isn't a formless void out there though. So I guess I'll just keep myself busy..., somehow. Nothing I can do for now.

Barring an emergency, I'm not going to override the drives preprogrammed timing sequence. The tech's set that carefully, and I have no real reason to do anything else but rely on their calculations.

I'm going re-do the audit of what I actually have on board. Make sure I know what I really have. I wonder what movies and music they loaded the computer with. They said it was a lot. Guess I'll see if it can expand from my personal collection.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	8. Log Entry 8

35 Hours in jump. Got some sleep and explored the media stores on board. They are, very extensive. Even has banned stuff. Currently listening through something called Metal. It is loud, hard, and I like it a lot. The current song is called Indestructible by a group called Disturbed. I will tell you this, I feel kinda indestructible listening to it. The music is centuries old, and I am pretty sure it is on the banned list for some reason. The vid-story that goes with it is wild. You don't have to watch the vid-story, but it is interesting.

Checked the sensors again, because they are running. Just as much garbage coming from them as before. I was able to confirm that all the recorders are running and collecting data. I have even reviewed some of it. Wish I understood what I am looking at. I'm sure the tech's will be able to make sense out of it, so I have set up an auto-job to push it into a data-log for immediate upload once we are out of jump. Got it set for a new log every hour, it fills up too quickly for anything longer than that. Damn I hope this data is helpful.

Looking out the windows, it now looks like I am passing through a crystal tube. There even seems to be reflections of the Viteză Furie in the surface. I have tried turning on the running lights, and the light, if that is what I am actually seeing, changed, like some weird, deformed mirror. It is fascinating, and kind of unnerving.

I did complete the audit. I have enough food in the store room to eat like royalty for a year. If I eat like I normally do, I could easily stretch it to two years, and if I were to go on rations, it would cover three years. That is a lot of food. I remember again the reasons they told me when I saw the manifest. I didn't verify it, just noted that it seemed like a lot, and they told me that it was just in case I got stranded. Now I'm wondering if they were not just planning for the worst, but expecting it, even planning for it. Is it the worst?

I have materials printers and the raw materials to make a lot of things. I have the raw materials, and the printer designs to build an electric all-terrain vehicle with, or without, air supply. That wouldn't even make a dent. I also have the printer designs for bladed weapons as well as projectile weapons, both rifles and side-arms, and they are military grade. That I got extensive weapons training is both less curious now, and highly suspicious. Like they expected I might need to know how to use them, and they are the very weapons I was trained on.

The Lab is just as fully stocked. Microscopes, auto-labs, chemicals, chemical printers, and on, and on. Again, all things I was given extensive training on when preparing for this mission. Things I just rolled with because they told me it was necessary. I didn't question any of that training, all the skills they filled me up with. I just took it all in without question, or when I did question, they gave me perfectly reasonable answers.

Well. Still have a few hours in Jump before the auto-sequence should pull me out and back into real-space. So I am going to listen to some more music and take a nap.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	9. Log Entry 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did It skip... Yes it did, read on to find out why.

Two hours until the actual exit from jump. There is apparently a sequence to how you exit jump, you don't just pop back into Real-Space like the traditional drives. The drive works differently than I thought and expected.

I deleted 9, 10, and 11. Had a bit of an episode when the auto-sequence didn't trigger right when I expected it. Okay. I freaked out a bit. Took some hacking, but I was able to delete the logs, if not the entry ID's. Yet another skill set that I was taught. I could reprogram the computer if I had to. Could probably rebuild the entire ship.

I remember, near the end of training. I just couldn't draw a clean circle around the justifications they were giving me for why I needed to have near physician level medical skills, not just using the a-doctor, but actually being able to do more than basic first aid. Why would I need to know how to program the system and be debug it manually? Why did I need to know how to use the military weapons, and the advanced infantry, EVA enhanced, armor? Why did I need to have Exo-biologist training, drive physics, engineering, etc..., etc...

The answer they gave me was again that it was just precaution. I wasn't buying it at that point. My education had far exceeded anyone else, ever. I had checked. Hacked through the firewall without them knowing, and I was able to confirm that I had more education than any tech. Perhaps not to the level of specialty the advanced techs I was dealing with, but I could have held my own against any mid-level tech.

That time I pushed, and they finally gave in. Took me into a big conference room and I got to meet the lead techs. They do actually exist. They explained to me why. They explained that the Viteză Furie was a different kind of ship. That the Viteză Furie was the culmination of centuries of advancement. They walked me through the way it was designed, and I actually understood most of it, which seemed to make them happy. Almost as if my training was as much as part of the experimental ship that is the Viteză Furie, as the ship itself.

The whole meeting. Hours of them laying it all out on the table, was that they really didn't know what would happen. They knew that the drive worked, but even they were not really sure where I would end up, and so they wanted to ensure that I was able to survive. It made sense. Still does. Yet.... I still cannot help but wonder if there wasn't more to it that they didn't tell me. I suppose I may never know.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	10. Log Entry 13

Came out of jump about an hour ago, still moving like flash. .872c, according to the readings. No idea where I am. Came out on the edge of a system, and I don't recognize it. The Navigation systems are still trying to plot my location. Nothing habitable here according to sensors, but the system is beautiful.

Star is a tiny M class star with a mass of .2. All the worlds orbit it so closely. It is a beautiful dance, as they orbit so close to each other, but they seem to have established an equilibrium. I rather hope my passage through the system doesn't disrupt it.

Main engines are still burning and keeping me at a stable .88c. Sensors show I will reach smooth-space about five hours from now, and I will have smooth sailing from there for several hundred light years. Nothing much in the direction I am traveling, and unless I can confirm my location, there is no reason to not keep going that way.

There isn't any system like this one listed in the catalog of surveyed systems, but with the fact that little stars like this are some of the most common, and the fact that the catalog only contains about 500 systems, that is not anything to go by.

I've again done all I can. I'm going to run a full diagnostic and then dump the results into another log file for upload. Strange thing though. I don't have a data-stream from the ET/EC comms. There is connection, but no data stream. As if there isn't anyone on the other end. But there is no telling what the trip through jump did, so that is yet another things that makes me worry, but isn't something I can use as a true indication of an issue.

Once I'm done with the diagnostic, I'm going to get a full rest and hope the Nav will be able to pin down my location so I can do course corrections, and calculations for the final jump based on that location data.

This system really is beautiful. I'm glad I have windows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7


	11. Log Entry 14

Slept longer than I expected. I suppose the stress was getting to me more than I realized. I will have to keep an eye out for that, wouldn't do me any good to crash in the middle of an actual emergency.

The sensors collected an absolute treasure trove of data as we moved through that system. Looking over the readings, it is a resource gold mine, and there are actually several semi-habitable locations. Atmosphere was not breathable, but pressure acceptable, and atmospheric content was not toxic or otherwise problematic. With that, you could walk around with nothing but an oxygen source. Wouldn't even need goggles the way you do on Meltrecct 6.

I'm already on the outer effective edge of the system. It really is only a few dozen light hours across, and since I slept for a full 16 hours, I am well beyond it. The view is still amazing, even from this distance.

Was still feeling tired and run down, so I took a spin in the a-doc. Scan said I was in need of some specific nutrition. Which is really odd, because the food is heavily fortified, given that we already know that the AG systems play havoc with certain things. Yet, I was still low on Iron, Potassium, and a few other key nutrients. Popped a bunch of supplement and took another 4 hour nap. Feeling much better, but I am going to have to keep an eye on that. Wonder if it an effect of the new drive, making it so that my body isn't as able to take on certain nutrients. Will add a reminder to have a scan done at least once if not twice a day in the a-doc, keep an eye on that too.... Done.

I've started re-organizing stores aboard the Viteză Furie. I want to know where things are, and the best way to do that is to be the one that put things there. I have crates and boxes everywhere, and it is kind of intimidating, but at the same time, it makes the ship feel more lived it, and gives me something to do other than stew over questions I have no answers for.

Finally.... The ET/EC comms are still silent. There is carrier, but no data stream. Therefore, the log's have just sat in the outgoing queue. I've reset the system, rebooted Comms, and gone through the code three times. Nothing is wrong. Whatever it is.., it is either interference, something about the ET/EC was broken by the jump, something happened on the other end, or I am so far away that the ET/EC is no longer instantaneous. I have no idea how far away I would need to be for that to be true.

One more item. Nav systems are still processing. I've ordered the system to shut down the drives and coast, allowing the astronomical systems to map quasars and other such phenomena, with which I should be able to map where I am. That is going to take several days of observations, which works for me as I re-organize things.

Listening to Rock and Metal as I work. It is really motivating. I like the hard musical edge, the story told in the lyrics, and just the sound of it. Looking through the data files, it would seem, based on my enjoyment of it, that I am a Metal-Head. A term that is just silly. My head is not made of metal, no matter how much i enjoy the music of that genre. That said, I'm going to try some others, see what else I like, and don't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


	12. Log Entry 15

Got a good start on re-organizing the stores over the past day.

I've dived in musically to something called Epic, which I have to say is a good description. It is a combination of Orchestral, Rock, Metal, and Electronic music's. When done well it is the best thing to have ever graced my ears. When done poorly, it sucks. I'm also fond of something called Cyber-punk. There isn't much of it, but it is really good. A mix of Metal or Rock, with electronic. Really can get the blood pumping, or to just relax too.

I have learned that music does a fantastic job of altering or modifying my mood, even effecting me emotionally. I'm guessing that much of what is listed as being on the banned list is on the list for these reasons.

I've been checking the telescopes and such every so often, looking over the feed as the system zooms in on distant objects to try and identify them, classify them, and then labeling them, as it tries to figure out the location. The estimate to determining where we are has gone up. So I'm going to be coasting for at least two weeks. Which seems like a long time, and I suppose it is.

I'm pretty much convinced that I am no where within the known worlds, or even somewhere close. If I was, it would have taken the system a few hours at most. I wonder if I am even still in the same galactic arm.

Wouldn't that be something. Not only traveling the farthest, farther and faster than anyone before me, but to have actually left the nearest space to all of the colonies we have established thus far. It would be something, and it scares me that such would be the case. If that is so. How in all the hells and heavens of all the ancients religions do I find my way home?

Given the time it is going to take, assuming that the system is ever able to actually tell me where I am, I am glad for the extensive stores. Not only that. I now suspect, given these facts, that they gave me all the training for this very reason. I am beginning to think that they quite literally did not know how the drive actually worked, how far I would get, etc... So they prepared me for the literal worst case. Being lost.

I kinda think I might be lost.....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N >>> If you want to see the image that goes with this and all the Log Entries, jump over to the original posting on my blog where all Log Entries will be posted first. https://ascensionnovel.wixsite.com/scribblings Or pop over to DA and look for ToryPhoenix7**


End file.
